Continuous production of aluminum foam has been suggested, for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,937,938 and 2,974,034. However, none of these processes has reached the stage of practical operation because in continuous production the extension and contraction due to thermal changes causes the continuously produced metal foam to crack on the surface every few inches. Also, it has not been possible to effectively bond reinforcements in such a way as to secure their adhesion to the metal, nor to introduce them to the metal continuously in an orderly fashion so as to obtain reinforcement of the needed efficacy.